Home And Away in 1996
.]] onwards.]] 1996 was Home And Away's 9th season and 10th year of production. This year was the continuation of the "Golden Era" of the show however this year was a transitional year as we finally waved goodbye to the 4 year long Shane Parrish and Angel Parrish era, as Shane died from a infection after an accident and Angel met a new man and emigrated to England. Prev Year Home And Away in 1995 Next Year Home And Away in 1997 Storylines Main characters *Pippa Ross *Sally Fletcher *Ailsa Stewart *Alf Stewart *Donald Fisher *Steven Matheson (until November) *Rebecca Fisher (August onwards) *Marilyn Chambers/Fisher *Michael Ross (until April) *Sam Marshall *Shane Parrish (until March) *Angel Parrish (until August) *Selina Cook/Roberts *Curtis Reed *Shannon Reed *Travis Nash *Chloe Richards *Kelly Watson *Alex Bennett (until August) *Liam Tanner (April onwards) *Jesse McGregor (May onwards) *Stephanie Mboto (May onwards) *Joey Rainbow (June onwards) *Casey Mitchell (July onwards) New Main Character Arrivals *Liam Tanner (April) *Jesse McGregor (May) *Stephanie Mboto (May) *Joey Rainbow (June) *Casey Mitchell (July) Departures Of Main Characters *Shane Parrish (March) *Michael Ross (April) *Jack Wilson (May) *Alex Bennett (August) *Angel Parrish (August) *Steven Matheson (November) Main Character Returns *Rebecca Fisher (August) Minor characters *Dylan Parrish (until August) *Finlay Roberts (February to March, May and September) *Damian Roberts (March) *Shane Parrish Jnr (April to August) *Haydn Ross (May and August) Who Lived Where? *Summer Bay House - Michael Ross (until April), Pippa Ross, Sally Fletcher, Christopher Fletcher, Damian Roberts (until February), Sam Marshall, Jack Wilson (until May) , Shannon Reed, Liam Tanner (from May), Angel Parrish (July-August), Dylan Parrish (July-August), Shane Parrish Jr. (July-August) *Summer Bay Caravan Park - Alex Bennett (June-August) *The Stewart House - Alf Stewart, Ailsa Stewart, Duncan Stewart, Curtis Reed (until November) *The Beach House - Irene Roberts, Selina Roberts, Marilyn Chambers (until October) Chloe Richards, Joey Rainbow (from May) *Bayside Villas - Donald Fisher, Rebecca Fisher (from June), Marilyn Chambers (from October), *The Parrish House - Shane Parrish (until March), Angel Parrish (until July), Dylan Parrish (until July), Shane Parrish Jr. (until July), Alex Bennett (until June) *The Nash House - Travis Nash, Steven Matheson (until September)), Kelly Watson, Stephanie Mboto (May-Jun, July onwards) Episodes *Ep 1836 (15 Jan 1996) Trivia *The last episode that was shown on Channel 7Two's reruns, was 1880, which played on Friday, May 26. 2017, after that, the show has had an indefinite hiatus. As of 2019, even though there was (and still is) a large amount of popular demand by fans for the reruns to return, the reruns still haven't returned to screens. * The reruns have possibly been axed due to copyright issues, with a certain batch of episodes. In 2017, a spokesperson for 7Two said they were "looking into the issue with the show possibly returning in 2018", however, the show never returned, as the issue may have been severe. * The Australian game show "Million Dollar Minute" has replaced the reruns of Home and Away: The Early Years. Million Dollar Minute originally ran from 16 September 2013 – 11 September 2015 on Channel 7, it was replaced with The Chase Australia. * Fans are hopeful of Home and Away: The Early Years returning and have even created petitions for it to come back. Category:Home And Away year by year.